Take My Hand
by BlueblazeHeart
Summary: Ash left Misty before she was ready. He went to paradise without her. Songfic to This Side Of Paradise by Bree Sharp.


**A/N: Hi! So, I'm taking a break from my other story, Our Journey, and writing this little Songfic to This Side of Paradise by Bree Sharp. I was really inspired when I heard this song, so that's why I'm writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song This Side of Paradise by Bree Sharp**

_There's a place I know _

_It's always jumping_

_I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries! _

_You got a friend in need, _

_And I'll tell you something_

Misty was riding the magnet train to Johto to see another of her sister's beauty contests. It seemed like that was all she did lately, sinking into the soft seat of the stadium, the thunder of clapping ringing in her ears, watching her sisters twirling on the stage and give the judges a smile that sparkles against the bright lights.It was the only thing she could do without thinking of him Misty leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, listening to the music seeping out of the speakers.

_This time could be extraordinary!_

_When shadows fall you're feeling small,_

_It looks like walls are closing in_

_Don't be afraid the dark will fade,_

_Just take my hand and look again!_

"Take my hand." She felt the words escape her lips before she realized the tear rolling down the side of her cheek. That is what he had said **before** he left her forever. He was protecting her. He made her feel safe. If he was so strong, why couldn't he hold on? Why couldn't he hold on long enough for her to tell him—to get the courage?

_This side of paradise, is where I want to be_

_This side of paradise, for you and me_

_This side of paradise, what you get is what you see_

_And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise!_

'_Paradise. Where I want to be, because that's where he is. For you and me, _yeah right_.__Why is he there without me? It must be nice there, Ash.'_

_We're gonna take a ride!_

_We're gonna catch that train_

_When you're at my side the world has hope!_

_As we pass on by, we all look the same_

_The clouds are high, the world is open!_

_Forget about the pain and doubt!_

_Your happiness is overdue_

_I've been dreaming of, dream, the skies above_

_Dancing through the stars with you, oh take me to!_

'_When you're with me the world has hope, but you're not with me now. You didn't stay by my side like you promised, Ash! Well, you're not known for keeping promises anyway. I want to dance through the stars with you, Ash_.' Misty imagined Ash is a white tuxedo; waiting for her to came and dance. She bit the inside of her cheek until it bleed to keep from sobbing. The blood tasted salty in her mouth, just as the tears on her cheek were. '_Take me with you. I miss you…'_

_This side of paradise is where I want to be_

_This side of paradise, for you and me!_

_This side of paradise, what you get is what you see_

_And I never thought I'd see a place as nice, this side of paradise_

'_Paradise, where you are, where I want to be. But I'm sure you want to be here, Ash— Training your Pokémon, winning badges, saving the world_. _Like you always do, the same way I lost you.'_ The magnet train jolted and bounced on the rails, reminding Misty of how the ground had shook when the Groudon unleashed an earthquake and the fissure opened. His eyes had been full of a strange mix of sadness and love, almost like he knew he was going to die. Ash had mouthed something to her right before he had fallen to his doom. His voice had been drown out by the quaking ground and rampaging Pokémon, but she knew what he had said. She could almost hear it as if Ash was sitting in the leather seat beside her. He had said 'I love you'. More tears streamed down her face, barley suppressing a moan, but a voice made her head snap up. '_Ash?_' She could see him plain as day, in the seat beside her, looking the same way he had the morning of his death. Misty grabbed at him, but he was no longer there. Was she hallucinating? She had _seen _him. He was there. Ash had slipped through her fingers again. Misty clawed the empty seat to the left of her. The tea green leather was cold, no one had sat there. She pounded her fists on the seat and let the sob out of her throat. Everyone on the train was looking at her now, but Misty didn't care. All she could see was the memory of her fingers being and inch too far away to grab him. Just an inch. It was all her fault, but they would not have been in the situation in the first place if it were not for Ash. The song ended and it went back to Prof. Oak and Mary's talk show. '_Why did you have to be so stupid? I hope you're happy in paradise, Ash. I love you too.'_

**A/N: I just had to write a fic where Ash dies and Misty is sad. Or is he actually dead? You'll have to wait for me to finish 'Our Journey' to answer that! Please review!**

**~BlueBlaze ^-^**


End file.
